


Maggie Jackson: Shadows of The Past

by Lady_War, theshipper09



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Deserves a Raise, Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst and Humor, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Selina Kyle, Caffeine Addiction, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Cupid is a bitchass hoe, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Demon-spawn, Damian Wayne is So Done, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Jokes, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Italian Mafia, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Percy is a Dork, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Russian Mafia, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, big dick energy, crackheadenergy, goddess of chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_War/pseuds/Lady_War, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipper09/pseuds/theshipper09
Summary: This is a crossover between DC comics and the Riordan-verse. (That is now a word, yes.)-----------Fighting crime, kicking ass, secrets, comedy, emotion and problems sound like an average superhero.What is a superhero anyways, with super sometimes meaning more than? What's more than your average hero. Not much. Someone just put 'super' in front to make it sound cooler.Join my o/c as she and her new friends face dangers beyond even their comprehension. With her tendency to go back to what she knows, will she stay by their sides and fight or return to her previous life.(not accurate more things happen but I'm not good at descriptions, so like I said bear with me and my frustrations.)------------Also published on Wattpad: Lady War
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Crowbar, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Lois Lane/Clark Kent, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Kudos: 16





	1. The bastard emo child of New York and Texas

Maggie was on the train to Gotham but she didn't know that and she didn't care. She wanted to get away but she knew her past would never leave her as long as she breathes and maybe even after. Maggie clenched her fists forcing them to stop shaking.  
"You are an incompetent waste of time, a failure," Lupa's most recent words vibrated through her mind like never-ending echoes, "Leave, slaughtering you for your failure would just grant you the sweet release of death you had longed for."

Maggie tried to calm her breathing but the more she breathed the more she felt like breaking. She had failed, her failure caused her loved ones to die or leave her behind. Lupa didn't keep her alive out of mercy but as punishment. She punched her leg to get a grip. She looked up to find a man in a red hoodie looking at her. She wasn't sure who was the weirdo here her or him not on an electronic device like all the other passengers. Maggie only recently came to understand why humans were so attached to those things, it was in Afghanistan where she had found healing only for it to ripped away from her. She started to drift off to the Hunters of Artemis, even though that came to an abrupt end they were still sisters, even though she rarely fought next to them. 

She noticed the man in the hoodie had given her a last glance, she pushed back her auburn hair that fell in her face. 

"Gotham City," the man bellowed over the intercom and Maggie slipped out, disappearing into the crowd. Maggie kept her head low and walked out of the subway and into the misty, dark streets of Gotham. This dark city was her new beginning, her a restart, a smile crept on her face at the irony of this situation. Maggie, deep in her own thoughts, crashed into a woman with short black hair and she looked a bit she saw her thin athletic build and enchanting green eyes like those of a cat. Maggie was dumbfounded at how pretty she was and started to apologize, "I didn't . . . I'm sorry I didn't, I. . ."  
"Don't worry about it," the woman said brushing off her clothes. Maggie noticed the woman looking her up and down. The woman smiled and said, "With a pretty face and a nice bod like that people should thank you for walking into them."  
Maggie felt her blood rush to her face, "No, you're the one with the very pretty face."  
Maggie felt like a hormone infested teenager, again.   
"Are you new in Gotham?" the woman's tantalizing voice made Maggie's knees buckle but she was still able to stand and answer, "Not sure how you could know that but, sort of."  
"How did I know that?" the woman said, "You still have some warmth left, this place has its way of taking that away."  
Maggie's arms tightened under her chest, this place was only a city it couldn't take anything from her, especially since there was almost nothing to take. The woman smiled, "That was a bit morbid, how about I show you around?"  
Maggie let her arms rest at her side, "That would be nice, thank you."

Maggie walked next to the woman listening to her explain where everything is.  
"Then you take a left turn and end up in Crime Alley, and you don't want to be there," the woman warned.  
"I'll keep in mind that there's crime in Crime Alley," Maggie joked. The woman snickered, "There are a few streets like that in Gotham."  
Maggie realized something important, "You never told me your name."  
The woman's smile left Maggie's brain in a state of chaos.  
"And you never told me yours, " she taunted Maggie.   
"Fair enough," Maggie replied.  
"I'm Selina," the woman said, "And who might you be, stranger?"  
"Maggie," she replied captivated by Selina.

They continued on until Maggie noticed that the sun had started to set.  
"Can I ask you a favour?" she asked Selina. Selina smiled and responded, "It depends."  
Maggie nodded and said, "I kind of need a place to crash, just for tonight."  
The request was met with wide-eyed confusion but Selina still replied in a calm tantalizing voice, "As long as you understand that you would owe me a favour, then yes."  
Maggie's smile was the same as a child's on Christmas day, "Thank you so much, Selina."  
For once Selina was the one caught off guard. She started to rub the back of her neck and reply, "Sure thing."


	2. The Cat and the Quinn

To Selina Maggie sometimes resembled a lost kitten. They walked towards Selina's apartment and Maggie gave an excited jump and her chest bounced along. 

Selina Maggie made herself comfortable on the couch between the cats.   
"You're a crazy cat-lady, aren't you, Selina?" Maggie teased.  
"Something like that," Selina replied, switching the TV on, "I have to run an errand, don't rob me blind, Kitten."  
Maggie smiled, "I just see one thing of interest and it's going to go on an errand."

Selina shook her head and slipped into her catsuit and out of the house without Maggie noticing. There was something that required her attention. Selina kept Maggie close in thought as she ran on the rooftops of Gotham. As she jumped over a gap and landed on another building Nightwing stood in front of her with his arms crossed. Only one word crossed her mind, "Fuck."  
She then gave a deep sigh, "Come on, give me a break, I haven't done anything wrong, yet."  
Nightwing scoffed and moved his hands as he spoke, "Yeah, you're the catsuit for a stroll."  
If circumstances were normal Selina would waste her time fighting him, but they weren't. Catwoman/Selina prepared herself to talk her way out but Nightwing placed his hand to his ear, "Yeah, I'm kind of busy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's back, great."  
"I'll go find out why," Nightwing sighed, "I have to go do something, don't rob a bank or something."  
She waited until he was out of eyesight. She wrote the interaction off as family trouble and continued on her errand, it wasn't like she was going to rob a bank. Her mission today was in Arkham Asylum.

"It's easy ya break me out and I give ya the info," Harley said clutching the bars of her cage. Catwoman looked at her fingers and asked, "How do I know this is not just some scam?"  
Considering she received two letters, one from the Maronis and Falcones and one from the Joker telling her to keep her business at a minimum less than a day ago she was risking a bit more than just some time in Arkham.   
"Now why would Lil' ol' me do that?" Harley asked with a wide smile, "It'll be worth ignoring Mistah J's note for."  
She must have received the exact same note Selina thought.   
"So, I'm just going to have to trust you?" Catwoman said.   
"It might be difficult for ya because of yer past and yer past with the Bat," Harley said. Catwoman looked at her sceptically and sighed, "Let's not go there."  
She knew she'd be risking a lot but it was better than doing nothing. They shook on it and all she had left was to figure out how she'd go about helping Harley escape.

Selina went back home and took off her catsuit before she went back into her apartment to find Maggie missing. Selina checked out the bathroom to find a bag open with what closely resembled assassin's garb, black full bodysuit with a hood that would cover someone's face in shadow.  
She swallowed.  
What the hell did she let into her house?!  
"The roof!" Selina thought out loud.   
People who wore black suits shared one trait and that was their love for brooding on a rooftop at night. 

Selina found she was right and was about to confront Maggie but when their eyes met, Selina saw that Maggie's eyes were puffy the remnants of a tear remained her cheek.   
"I-I can't see the stars," Maggie said through her tears, "It's been a while since I felt so . . . alone."  
Maggie's hand was over her heart.   
Despite the cold weather, Maggie wore a white tank top, dark blue ripped jeans and black combat boots.   
Maggie wiped away her tears and shook her head, "Sorry, about that."  
Maggie plastered a smile on her face and despite it not being real it still radiated warmth.   
Selina was shocked to experience a moment like this. Maggie broke the silence, "The news keeps going on about some guy galavanting around in a bat-suit, fighting crime and saving lives."  
"If you ask me he's just a self-righteous ass," Selina said bitterly.  
"Is that so?" Maggie giggled. Maggie leant against the railing resting her head on her arms and looking in front of her. Her eyes lit by the lights of the city, could easily remind someone of the ocean on a starry night.  
"But even so, Selina, I want to save people and fight the wrong in this world. That's all I've ever dreamt of, that's all I've ever tried doing," she said not turning to look at Selina.   
Selina leant with her back against the railing and said, "The more I look at you the more you look like it."  
Maggie turned her head towards Selina, "Like what?"  
"A self-righteous ass," -Selina replied.  
Maggie started to laugh and a light wind whipped her wild long auburn hair back, creating a scene that belonged in a fairy tale.

Selina knew this girl was dead serious about her decision but at least she wasn't an assassin and this could prove to play into Selina's favour later so she had no objections.


	3. Duck! (and not the cute kind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post at least once a week but with everything that is going on, I might post 2 to 3 times a week.

Nightwing couldn't believe that he had to leave Catwoman to do as she pleased. There was only one problem and it's that the criminal activity in the city is at an all-time low. Last time the city was like this Lady Shiva made an appearance but he doubted this was the case. The only thing really on his mind was that Jason was back in town and according to Alfred without his band of "outlaws". Jason sat next to a gargoyle in a red hoodie, eating a burger.  
"Yo, Dick," Jason wore a red hoodie and ate a burger as a gargoyle stood motionless next to him.  
"I really hope that's a greeting and not a dis," Dick sighed.  
Jason chewed the last bite of his burger, "A bit of both I guess."  
"Of course," Dick said as he sat next to Jason.  
"I heard the city was getting quiet," Jason said as he crumpled up the paper the burger was in, "I came to see if I could help out."  
"I thought you just wanted an excuse to put a bullet in Joker's head?" Dick asked.  
Jason looked down at the city, "Bruce would stop me, but yeah, I'd love to do more than just put a bullet between his eyes."  
"So, where's your band of outlaws?" Dick asked, changing the subject.  
"I wanted to know what was happening in Gotham so I called it a vacation and left," Jason admitted. Dick started laughing, "You do care!"  
"Shut up!"

Dick left soon after. The only reason he was in Gotham was that Bludhaven PD forcefully made him take all his vacation days. Dick's overtime was getting out of hand according to them. His apartment was under reservations so he had to stay in Wayne manor. Dick put his comms on and spoke to Alfred, 'Jason's fine, still a softie."  
"Don't let Master Jason hear you, Master Dick," Alfred commented. Dick took a bike to get back to the Batcave. 

The past few days didn't have much to report back about except Catwoman. The silence in the streets felt like a nice cooldown period for the first two days but after that the inactivity of the mobs and even the crazies became suspicious. Petty crimes were somewhat active but they're snuffed out as quickly as they arise.  
"So not much today either?" Bruce asked Dick as he arrived in the cave. Dick picked a sandwich off the plate next to him, "I saw Catwoman."  
Bruce almost sounded happy when he said, "Did you find out anything?"  
"Nah, Alfred sent me to check on Jason and I want to see if she does something," Dick replied before heading up to his room. He turned on the TV to see that nothing happened, maybe he could ask Jason to cause some trouble and see what he could dig up. Dick already heard his answer and he knew Gotham couldn't handle one of his rampages. 

The next night Dick was out patrolling. He walked down an alleyway and felt someone grab his arm. He turned to look only to see a hooded figure slightly taller than him. The voice was masculine and unsettled every fibre of Dick's being when the person spoke, "There's an abandoned warehouse near the pier with a marking on the wall that caused the death of one of your brothers, you'd do yourself a favour if you went to check it out."  
Dick wanted to say something but he couldn't move. The person gave a sly smile before covering his face with a black face mask. Once they left Dick couldn't think of anything but finding that warehouse. The person's smile stuck with him. He couldn't remember much of the journey but he was in front of a warehouse. He walked closer to the entrance to inspect the graffiti around it. Right next to the door was a crowbar with a bat symbol and a daylily right under the two, the freshness of the markings disturbed Dick more. He swallowed and switched on his comm, "Alfred, I'm sending you something and I need a second opinion."  
Dick took a photo and sent it to Alfred.  
"What does it mean?" Dick asked after a moment of silence. Alfred sounded worried, "I don't know Master Dick but I will bet nothing good."  
"I'm going to check inside," DIck stated, shaking his head into place.  
"Do you require back up?" Alfred asked. DIck declined and went in. He tried to recall the person's voice but all he could see was that wide smile. The building seemed abandoned with nothing of interest. He went up to the top floor and within seconds he was surrounded. They could have been anything from hired mercenaries to someone's goons, but who they were barely mattered at this moment. He could take them all but he wouldn't mind if someone fell out of the ceiling to help him. The next moment a woman in black assassin's garb barged through the window kicking a man down on impact. Someone in assassin's garb never inspired confidence. She immediately jumped up and roundhouse kicked a few more guys. Dick realised he had to help and joined in. She picked up a grown man twice her size and threw him out of a window. She was just as short if not shorter than Dick. She saw that the man survived and shoved her middle finger out before throwing the nearest thing to her at him. At that point, Dick could take an educated guess to say that she was not part of the League of Assassins. Dick floored another guy and she punched someone in the face who tried to sneak up on her. A crack echoed through the room, presumably from the man's now shattered nose. The woman pulled out a whip and shouted, "Duck!"  
Everyone else was confused but Dick hit the floor; if fighting alongside Jason and Damian had taught him anything it was that the word Duck was not to be taken lightly. With a simple swipe, the rest were sent against the opposite wall. The whip cracked against the floor one more time before it seemingly changed into a sword. The woman removed her hood, revealing wild auburn hair and sea-green eyes that were so vibrant they looked past you and into your soul. She stretched her hand out to Dick, "Nice to meet you, Blue."  
Her smile calmed Dick down.  
"I didn't think you would actually listen to me when I said duck," She said helping him up.  
Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "I have brothers."  
She started to place her hand to her mouth and breathed through her nose and giggled a bit, "That doesn't explain a lot, Blue."  
Her Sea-green eyes were captivating. Dick smiled and said, "You can call me Nightwing."  
She tilted her head looking at the bluebird marking on his chest. She clicked a fingers, "Do you have wings that appear at night?"  
"No, it's from a Kryptonian story," Dick said. The woman placed her hand to her mouth and started to think, "Krypto. . . What?"  
"Nevermind, what can I call you?" Dick said saving her from more confusion. Maggie turned and said, "I'm not an official hero yet but you could call me Lupa."  
Dick stretched his hand out, "So you would like to be a hero?"  
Maggie took it, "Will you help me?"  
"You're pretty skilled so I don't see why not," Dick said as a tiny voice in his head said, "Bruce might just kill you, Master Dick."  
They shook hands and got on the bike. She put her hood back on and said, "But you don't know me and I don't know you are you sure it's such a good idea."  
"We can risk it," Dick said. Maggie didn't look convinced, "I'm not getting kidnapped, right?"  
"That's for you to find out," Dick replied, even after that she still got on the bike.


	4. Don't give an angry child headpats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than it should have, from here on out, I'll stay on schedule and might post one or two extra over the next 2 weeks, to make it up to everyone reading.

Maggie wasn't getting kidnapped, she was going with of her own free will; unless she wasn't and it was charmspeak. She placed her arms gently around his waist and sniffed his back to make sure; he smelt good, but not like a half-blood, he came into contact with the hooded person as well, and it didn't take her sense of smell to feel how tense he was. If he wasn't driving she would have asked him why, what he knew of the hooded person, or who that person was speaking in his hear with an English accent, she wasn't from England so she couldn't pinpoint from which part the person was from.

They drove into a cave and Maggie started to believe she was being kidnapped since few places were as sketchy as a cave. Once they were inside Maggie saw a giant colony of bats flying around and a bit further in were things that looked like giant toys. It wasn't as cold as caves usually are. The bike stopped and Maggie released Dick but there were other people: the guy in the bat-suit, a butler, someone in front of the computer with a red and black suit and messy hair, and what seemed like a disappointed teenager. Dick got off, immediately getting scolded by the guy in the bat-suit. The guy in front of the computer was unfazed. Maggie watched not interfering. The disappointed teenager who wore a colourful suit with a black and yellow cape walked closer to her and asked, "Are you Nightwing's lover?"  
"Am I what?" Maggie asked confused.  
"I believe your hearing works just fine, or are your capabilities of hearing just as capable as your ability to have intelligent thought," he scoffed.   
Maggie tilted her head unsure what she did to incur the wrath of the angry child. Maggie started to zone out and just saw how pouty and angry he was. She stopped hearing any of the insults he hurled at her, she just gently placed her hand on his hand and stroked her hand through his surprisingly soft hair. He jumped back and started to scold her, "What are you doing you, street harlot?"  
Maggie gave a bright smile and replied, "Headpats."  
"Why?!" he growled.  
"You were pouty so I tried to cheer you up, but I see now I might have misstepped," Maggie replied. She had her hood back on so it was hard for her to express her feelings, she took it off and gently said, "I hope I can be forgiven."  
Damian looked away and said, "I wasn't pouty, Harlot."  
Maggie decided to tease him, "Ah, so the redness comes from the winter heat."  
He spun towards her and growled, "I'm red from anger, anger!"

Dick looked back to see her laughing at Damian, his fits made her laugh more. Batman noticed that Dick was no longer listening and stopped his lecture for a bit.   
"Stop that you low IQ goldfish!" Damian demanded. The insult received a soft smile from Maggie.  
"I insulted you it shouldn't make you happy!" he told her. 

Maggie had started to get nostalgia, she knew someone who would always call someone a goldfish, he said it showed that he wasn't going to waste effort on forming a well-pointed insult, Maggie thought not arguing would save more energy but considering it caused her headaches she might have been biassed. She didn't know how much she would miss it until she could no longer hear it. Maggie drifted off the bike and engulfed the angry child in a hug, holding him to her chest. He was really angry and mean but he made her see how much she missed the two people who knew her better than anyone ever could. He struggled but her grip didn't loosen.  
A different voice loomed from another person, "Don't know if I feel bad for Damian or jealous."  
Maggie realized he was squirming for breath and released him. He reversed without standing up, he looked shocked, everyone else in the cave had the same expression on their face.   
Maggie turned to where the voice came from and saw a familiar red hoodie. She gasped and said, "You're the weirdo from the train!"  
He furrowed his brow and after a few seconds pointed at her, "You're the top-model chic from the train!"

If it hadn't happened yesterday they would have both forgotten.

Maggie rushed closer to him since she was curious. She grabbed his hands and held them up, she wanted to get a good read on him. He had black hair with a white fringe in a marine cut, he was tall, and his hands were those of rough, like someone who is use to a fight   
Maggie then made sure there wasn't awkward silence between them, "What's the chances?"  
She let go of his hands as he answered, "Usually little to nothing."  
"That's a shame," she said.

"Let's not get off the point," Batman interrupted their conversation, his voice travelling further than usual. Maggie's spine tingled at the familiarity of the tone. The man in the red hoodie then said, "I'm not really part of this shit show, so, what's your name."  
She didn't know if he noticed that Batman's tone somewhat set her off, but she was happy either way, "Maggie."  
He reached out his hand and said, "Jason."  
She took it and they shook hands.   
"I have a few questions for her to answer," The Batman said to no one in particular.  
Maggie turned to him and said, "Sure."  
"Why are you in Gotham?" he asked with minimal tonal change. Maggie thought about it a bit and answered, "Funny story, I just hopped on a train and it was on its way to Gotham."  
"How did you know Nightwing would be in that building?" Batman said sizing her up.  
"Some cloaked fucker told me there was something I wanted, I had no clue he would be there as well," Maggie growled, she didn't do well when people tried to intimidate her. Maggie straightened herself out, the bat was even taller than Jason so even if she stood on the tips of her toes she would barely be up to his chin. She got into his personal space and continued before he could ask another question, "If you're asking if I'm some sort of spy, I'm not, I am a trained warrior, I would never do some sketchy bullshit like that."  
She listened to his heartbeat and breathing, she learnt to do so when she played poker with a con-artist, she would know when she has won.  
Jason whistled, "Damn, the new girl has some balls."  
Maggie would have appreciated it if she wasn't trying to hide how much the bat's mere presence terrified her.


	5. A Chihuahua can and will bite you

Jason watched as Maggie held her own against Batman. It looked like a wild-haired Chihuahua sizing up a Doberman but Jason was still impressed since Batman still made him shrink in on himself, even after all these years. Jason let his eyes travel and saw that Maggie's suit sat snugly around certain places. 

Nightwing tried to separate the two by explaining that now might have been the best time to take a risk. Jason was just waiting for Batman to kick her to the curb because he knew Nightwing had a good eye, so he knew it wouldn't be difficult for him to figure out why Nightwing took the risk in the first place.  
"I doubt the harlot is as impressive as you say, Grayson," Damian said after coming over the shock of almost being suffocated by boobs.  
"He's right, you were the only one there, so they have no reason to have trust in my skills," Maggie said smiling.  
"Then I challenge you, Harlot!" Damian growled.   
Maggie rested her face on her hand and said in a teasing voice, "But I don't want to accidentally break you."  
"So you don't accept, I thought you were a warrior," Damian retorted.  
"But if I win you go to school, and if you already go, you have nothing to lose," Maggie said stepping into the open and spinning her sword. Jason knew the academic year was close to over but having Damian out of your hair for even a little bit was a win.  
"That is if you win, Harlot, if you lose, you leave," Damian said unsheathing his sword. Maggie stabbed her sword into the ground and that was the thing that grabbed Tim's attention away from the computer, his unresponsiveness was thanks to his sleep-deprived state and the fact that the only thing keeping him awake was his 20th mug of coffee.   
Maggie left herself open and Damian responded by attacking first, when he was close enough she launched herself over him, making a perfect landing far enough behind him. She stood open again but instead of charging Damian started to circle her. Maggie ran towards him and when he swung his sword she slid across the floor and hit the back of his knees so he would be forced to bend them. He quickly reacted and sliced behind him but Maggie ducked her head out of the way. Damian then tried to stab her while she was unbalanced but she grabbed the blade with her gloved right hand and snapped it into two separate pieces and then spartan kicked Damian so hard that he skidded across the floor to the other side of the room. Maggie looked at her bleeding hand, shook it and then placed it over her side, "I thought you'd put up a better fight with the amount of trash you talked."  
Jason stood closer to Batman, "If you don't want her, I can see a place for her with the Outlaws."  
Batman made a grunting sound and looked at the scene.  
"Do you guys think Damian's still alive?" Tim asked, hoping for the answer to be no.   
"Shut up Drake," Damian said as he sat up and place his weight to the wall and spat out the blood in his mouth. 

Maggie noticed and went to his side. She placed her non-bleeding hand on his chest. She then noticed his shoulder was in a horrible state from skidding across the floor she placed her fingertips there as not to risk any of her blood touching him. She focused herself, he didn't trust her so she had to use a lot more energy to try and heal him. The air became warmer and her hair lifted slightly. Afterwards, she collapsed to the floor.   
Damian was surprised, at least she didn't collapse on him as well.   
Batman then said, "She would be better off with the Outlaws."  
"What?!" Dick protested.   
Bruce knew she wouldn't do well with the type of constraints she'd have if she stayed.   
"Such idiocy I expect from Drake but not from you father," Damian said standing up   
"Aren't you injured?" Tim asked sarcastically as he turned back to the computer looking for anything that could tell him what's going on. Damian showed his arm to Dick and revealed that the clothes weren't there but there were no marks. Dick picked up Damian's arm and took a closer look.  
"No way!" he exclaimed when he saw there was nothing. Damian pulled his arm away and said, "The Harlot has a healing ability," he said looking back at Maggie who was still on the floor, "A very mediocre one."  
Batman grunted, "We'll need her full name to do a background check, but I might have a contact that could prove helpful."  
"Does that mean she's staying here?!" Dick exclaimed excitedly.   
"Not necessarily, Grayson," Damian said, "She'll still be tested."  
Jason didn't care about that part of the conversation and went to Maggie's side. He gently shook her shoulder and said her name. She groggily answered, "I'm sorry for passing out, I'm not that good at this."  
Jason was sucked into her vibrant sea-green eyes. He shook his head to focus and helped her up, "No problem, I mean most of us are just boring humans."  
Maggie looked down and said, "I doubt that."  
Jason watched as she stood up, he looked at her hand that she was cupping to stop the blood. Before he could say anything she had walked to Damian's side and gently looked him over and said, "I hope you're okay."  
Damian scoffed, "Your kick felt the same as Deathstroke's,"  
Maggie looked at Jason hoping he could tell her if it was an insult or a compliment, he just lifted his hands and shoulders slightly. Damian then continued, "And per our deal, I will now have to attend school, how dumb."  
Jason pulled her away from him and introduced her to everyone.   
"So your real name is Dick?" she asked Nightwing. He scratched the back of his neck preparing himself, "Yeah."  
Maggie just smiled refusing to further that conversation. Jason then pointed at Tim who has lost interest, "That's Tim Drake also known as Red Robin."  
"My full name is Maggie Jackson," she said since it was only fair because he was sharing a lot of information with her.   
He then took her to the infirmary and pointed at the bed, "And that is something Tim should use more often. Maggie laughed, "Gods is he that bad?"  
"Gods, plural?" Jason asked as he leant against a wall.   
"Is it odd?" Maggie asked. Jason knew Artemis and Wonderwoman used it as well and answered Maggie, "Not at all."   
He looked at her hand, "You should wrap that up."  
He lifted her hand to look at it but she pulled away, "I have to get changed anyway, so I'll just find what I need in the infirmary."  
Jason just stayed there.  
"I know Dick wants her to stay but Bruce's testing isn't something to be excited about," Jason thought to himself. 

Maggie poked his forehead to bring him back to reality. Her hand was neatly bandaged and she wore different clothes, black combat boots, dark blue ripped jeans, a white tank top that showed how much she tanked, neatly tucked into the jeans and an open black leather jacket over her shoulders.  
"Where did those come from?" Jason asked. Maggie said nothing just twisted a key between her fingers and a backpack appeared.   
"That's something I guess," Jason said leaning a bit forward to get a closer view.  
Maggie gently placed her finger on his chest and seductively said, "Don't let your guard down so easily, Jason."  
She then walked away with the same pure smile she came in with giving him a hefty vibe check.


	6. The Adventures of a Human Coffee Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, for the support. It really means a lot to me.

"I wonder when Tim will realize Maggie's a new recruit and not a figment of his imagination," Dick said out loud as he watched Maggie try to get Tim's attention. Jason parked himself next to Dick and said, "Whenever he passes out and sees she's still here."  
"Yeah," Dick stated, turning his attention to Jason, "Also, I will not let you use your filthy womanizer tricks on that sweet girl."  
Jason was taken back by the irony and said, "You did see that she broke a sword in half and destroyed Damian, right?"  
Jason didn't want to break Dick by telling him what happened only a few minutes ago.  
"I have changed my mind, I refuse to go to school," Damian complained, interrupting Dick and Jason's conversation, "Those imbeciles are unable to teach me anything.'  
"Damian . . ." Bruce tried but was interrupted by Jason, "At least those imbeciles can socialise, something you and Bruce could learn to do better."

Dick witnessed as both the father and son glared at Jason. Dick was sure if there were a holy ghost present he would have glared at Jason too. Jason did the smart thing and stepped slightly behind Dick.  
Dick took the opportunity to ask him what his impression of Maggie was since he picked up on subtle things  
"She's hiding something, but then again if you ask the right questions, I'm pretty sure she'd answer them truthfully," Jason said, "I guess hiding is the wrong word then, but she did give me a vibe check when I let my guard down."  
"And that's supposed to mean?"  
"She's perceptive," Jason answered Dick.  
"Could she be playing us?"  
"Maybe but then she wouldn't have warned me not to let my guard down," Jason stated throwing an eye to where Maggie was being called a hallucination, "Or this could be some reverse psychology bullshit."  
Dick rubbed his temple, "I hate how confusing reverse psychology is."  
Dick watched as Maggie started to talk with Alfred, she kept her injured hand out of sight. Alfred said something and her smile seemed to brighten. It was difficult for him to look at her and believe that she could break a sword in half like it was nothing. Damian arguing but Bruce said nothing.  
"If Master Bruce pulls some strings, Master Damian will be attending school as soon as tomorrow," Alfred said. He turned away, "I'm excited for a few hours of bliss."  
Jason and Dick watched as Alfred tried to convince Tim it was bedtime after three days of being awake.  
"Found you!" a cute voice pulled their attention away. Maggie had placed her hand on Jason's shoulder, "Alfred said if I need a lift, you're the guy I need to talk to."  
Jason crossed his arms and smugly asked, "Do I get something out of this?"  
"An I owe you," Maggie said with a smile, "A favour is a very valuable currency."  
Jason rubbed his chin and looked up, pretending to be in deep thought, "How do I know that the favour would be of any use?"  
Maggie leaned in closer and took up a monotone voice, " I once punched a tank to stop it, I looked a god in the face and told them they were a cunt, and according to some guy at the bar, I have a nice ass."  
Dick scratched the back of his neck, "That's some CV"  
Jason leaned his head a bit to the left, "The last statement checks out, I'll help."  
"Thanks, Jay," Maggie said as she reversed out of his personal space.  
"I don't think . . ."  
"As far as I know Jay sounds better than Fucking Pervert," Maggie said keeping her social distance.  
"Touché," Jason replied realising he was lead into a trap.  
Dick tried to stop them but they had already started to leave and it would be awkward. Dick decided to go confide into the highly caffeínated Tim since he'll die or not remember what Dick said, "You know Tim, I brought her here, but somehow she just automatically clicked with Jason, because they saw each other on a train."  
"So, you saw the woman too?" Tim turned to Dick. He noticed that Tim's pupils were almost just dots and immediately regretted his decisions in life.  
"Jesus, Tim you look like you did a solid line of crack-cocaine, get some sleep," Dick said as he reversed away out of Alfred's way. Alfred Vulcan death gripped Tim and said, "Bedtime Master Tim."  
Dick picked the human coffee cup up and tucked him into an infirmary bed.


	7. The devil wears a skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride, hope you are having a great one, even though you are spending it at home.

To Damian school was invented by an imbecile. It's a place where children run around like ants trying to get to their next class which was given by teachers who had the same level of IQ as the Harlot.   
"AtLeAsT ThEy CAn SociOliSe; as if Todd knows anything," Damian scoffed. Bruce had tried to convince Damian that socialising with kids his age could do him some good. Damian was under the impression that children his age are idiots. Damian wore Gotham Academy's schoolwear, it was obtained too quickly for his taste, he thought he would be starting school next week and not on a Friday. The school clothes consisted of a blue tie, a white button-up shirt, a black Blazer with the school emblem on its left coat pocket, brown pants, a black belt and black school shoes. 

Damian walked down the uninteresting halls to his homeroom class. He had a feeling of instant dislike towards everything around him, everything seemed to try and cage you.   
"Is that Damian Wayne?" he heard a group of girls whisper.  
"Son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne?" a guy asked them with disdain in his voice. Damian thought it was because the plebians knew their place. He passed a different group of girls and one rolled her eyes, "Where has he been all my life?"  
"His father probably became tired of hiding him from the world," another girl added.   
Damian couldn't care less if he was popular or not; he made a terrible deal and was forced into this prestigious school filled with rival companies' children as well as some of the richest people in Gotham's children. Damian let a smug smile rest on his face, a king bothers himself not with the talk of peasants.

When Damian reached his homeroom class, he sat in the back near the window for a quick escape, if required. He watched as the children poured into the class like sheep and started to make a noise that sounded like a thousand bees buzzing. He couldn't stop thinking about the call his mother made a few nights ago saying that he had to return to lead the League of Assassins, he always wanted it to happen but it was no longer his wish but he had no choice in that matter. The buzzing of his mind continued until the teacher walked into the class, everything went silent and the sheep found their seats.

"We have two new students," the teacher announced, "Damian, please stand, and our other student seems to be late."  
In the next moment, the class door flung open and a girl walked in with the same confidence that Bruce emits when he is in a board meeting. Her eyes met everyone else's individually, challenging each and every one of the students in the class. She stood next to the teacher and placed her hand on her hip making her blue school shirt sway a bit and sealing it with a devilish smile before saying, "Sup, Teach."

Damian knew exactly what she was doing, establishing dominance, the teacher's resentful eyes were enough to give away the fact that he was spot on, "This is Ruby Hunter, the other new student."

The word other was stretched out and warped, Damian could easily pick up on that. He decided to take in some of her details, her swagger stance, the red fringe on the left of her face reminding him of a Japanese folks tale of the strings of fate, the rest of her hair was jet black that hung loose to the small of her back and brown eyes that have seen their fair share of horrors, the only things that made her seem slightly unintimidating was her fair complexion and button nose. She, like every other girl, wore the blue tie, the white button-up shirt, the black blazer with the Gotham Academy crest, a blue skirt with knee-high socks and the standard black school shoes. 

Her eyes met Damian's and before he knew it she was standing next to him. Damian looked over to the teacher to see she had an apologetic face.   
"Hi, I'm Ruby," she said as she sat next to him.  
"Why are you speaking to me?" Damian asked.  
She looked at him as if he grew another head, "You're kidding, right? Plus it helps if new kids stick together."  
"I was not kidding," Damian said, "And your logic is faulty at best."  
"If you don't tell me your name, I am going to have to call you Unbearable Asshole," she scoffed turning to face the board.   
"I am not an . . ."  
"Sure," she said sarcastically, "And I'm a pixie who has come to grant you a wish."  
"A plebian like you should know my name," Damian said not appreciating her tone.   
"I would say we started off on the wrong foot but I doubt you'd know which one is the right one," Ruby sighed.  
Damian then remembered what Dick told him before he left for school, "If you make a friend I'm sure Bruce will get off your case."  
"Look, unbearable Ass . . ."  
"My name is Damian Wayne," he growled. Ruby smiled, the same way the devil would smile when making a deal, and said, "That's more like it."

Damian had found Ruby knew more about how to act like a normal teenager and she offered to teach him. Damian found that she could make any class more tolerable with her snarky remarks. When the final bell rang, signalling their freedom, Damian and Ruby walked to the front gates of Gotham Academy. Damian immediately saw Alfred with the car outside the gate. Damian stopped and said, "I could give you a lift home, or you can come with me so that we could start to catch up with the curriculum."  
Ruby smiled and answered, "Maybe another day Rich-boy, I got other things to handle."  
"Goodbye then, Ruby Hunter," Damian said as he walked to the car.  
"You're way too fucking formal, Rich-boy, see you when I see you!" she called out. Damian raised his hand in the air to wave her off.  
"You kind of look like a nazi but it's a start!" Ruby replied trying to hold back her laughter.   
"I did not!" Damian argued. He got into the car as Ruby waved him off with a giant grin. When the car was a bit away from the school Alfred started to bombard him with questions, "Who was that energetic girl? A friend?"  
Damian snorted at the question, "No, Pennyworth an ally."  
Alfred smiled and said, "I think you meant friend, Master Damian."

Damian ignored him for the rest of the ride. He couldn't be making friends or keeping them if it meant his mother would come for him. She wouldn't resist to take their lives to convince him to take up the mantle. Having Ruby teach him how to survive school seemed much more ludicrous, to him after he remembered that fact.


	8. Shoplifting is only illegal if someone catches you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I've been bad and haven't been writing as much as I should, and I lose the concept of time but I'll continue to try my best to post at least one chapter a week.

Ruby watched as Damian left.  
"What a weirdo, " Ruby laughed playfully under her breath. She threw her bag over her shoulder and watched the entrance for a few seconds before she walked home.

The first thing Ruby did when she got home was let her school bag slide across the floor and plopped herself face-first onto the couch. She grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it between her arms. She started to wonder why no one told her warned how good it felt to interact with someone normally.   
"Ruby?" she heard Maggie ask from the kitchen.  
"Yo, Maggie," Ruby replied letting go of the pillow. Maggie and Ruby have known each other for a long time, Maggie is in fact as Ruby's legal guardian.  
Maggie came in with a giant smile on her face, "So, how was school?"  
Ruby sniffed the air, "I didn't know you could make pizzas."  
"If you try, you can do anything," Maggie said swaying her index finger through the air.  
Ruby sat up in the couch and said, "You're such a fuckin weirdo aren't you."  
"So, how was . . ."  
"I smell burning," Ruby lied to interrupt Maggie. Ruby thought it wouldn't work since Maggie had the nose of a bloodhound, but she spun around and ran to the kitchen yelling, "Please, no!"  
"You're not getting any food until you tell me how your day was!" Maggie yelled from the kitchen.  
"I'm pretty sure the baker has some good food or I could just rob the 7/11 around the corner," Ruby replied.  
Maggie quickly popped out of the kitchen and begged, "Just tell me, I'm really curious."  
Ruby stood up and made sure her skirt sat correctly, "Noting too special, this guy, Damian he made it a bit more interesting."  
After ruby said Damian, Maggie's eyes lit up and a smug smile made an appearance mocking Ruby with no words. Ruby felt the need to explain, "We're only friend, allies, comrades, coworkers even, you're just being dumb."  
Maggie's head tilted slightly, with a softer smile, one of pity causing Ruby to attempt a deflect, "What about the guy that dropped you off, he had a name?"  
Maggie giggled slightly, "Yes, Jason, he's a friend, I think."  
"You could make friends with a fucking a door, so I wouldn't even be surprised," Ruby remarked before drawing Maggie's attention back to the kitchen with a lie, "Plus I think I actually smell burning now."  
Maggie switched into Italian to yell angrily but halfway through accidentally went over to Spanish, which is understandable since Italian is basically rip off Spanish and Spanish is just rip off Latin. 

The pizza wasn't burnt and they had a meal. After Ruby finished an entire pizza, Ruby did some homework and some catch-up work and saw it was getting dark. She walked into the living room and found Maggie on the couch with her legs over the backside, her back on the pillow part and head hanging underneath.  
"Usually I'd say call an exorcist but we might end up with your ex or something," Ruby commented.   
Maggie just let out a sigh.  
"You're going out as Lupa, right?" Ruby asked.   
Maggie somewhat nodded and slithered off the couch.  
Ï'm gonna call a fucking priest at this rate," Ruby said in a disappointed tone as she watched Maggie slither off and stand up. Maggie placed her hands on her hips and leaned a bit forward, Ï thought I might need some salt for this trip, and you're the perfect candidate."  
Ruby smiled and excitedly yelled, "Hell yeah!"

Ruby put on the hunting gear, that she used when Maggie tried to reform her by hunting with hunters of Artemis, it helped hide her mortal scent. Ruby had no complaints since the magical material grew as she did. The leather-like suit had a red belt around her waist with places to fill with important items and a knife tied to her left leg with a red piece of leather. The suit had a fox-like pattern, a white breastplate type thing with shoulder pads, a red mask with high ends that were to represent ears but could easily be mistaken for horns and the rest of the suit was black.  
She was tempted to tie her hair back since it was a distinctive feature of her, but she didn't care if people knew and Maggie could simply use the mist to stop people from making any connection. 

Ruby watched as Maggie threw the hood over her hair and face. The gesture made it feel that Ruby's heart was being tugged on since every time Maggie wore the hood over her face it meant something was wrong or something bothered her.  
"You ready?"Maggie asked with a dead smile.  
"Why are we meeting with this guy?" Ruby asked.  
"Jason told me to meet him so that he can show me the ropes," Maggie replied.   
Ruby sighed, "I'm pretty sure he wants to show you a lot of things."   
Maggie replied in a tantalizing voice, "I don't think he's that brave."  
"Calm down with the MILF energy you fucking dominatrix," Ruby said as she climbed out onto the fire escape. Maggie followed suit and lead the way.


End file.
